Talk:Mahishasura
It sounds like this guy is a lottery spawn from the Marids in the zone. Can anyone confirm this? --Shanecf 21:11, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Definately a lottery spawn. I camped this guy all day yesterday, killing marids until he popped (8+ hours). I do believe he shares the pop spot with the grand marid in that area, but I haven't tried it enough to tell for certain whether it's just that he shares it, or is a lottery from the grand marid itself. Lilithangel 17:08, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Lottery spawn, popped off first PH kill today. Easy solo by BLU/NIN Disseverment kiting, 0/1 with TH4 (Friend came to whack it) --Ix'Sindri 10:23, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I will also confirm it is a lottery spawn. I narrowed the placeholder down to the two Marids that pop just east of the pond. I also had similar thoughts that it may share the pop spot for the Grand Marid, which it also seems is a lottery of one of the two Marids east of the pond. Very easily solo'd kiting on Corsair, though had some help to speed up a couple of kills. I was 1/3 on drop, so in my experience not a bad drop rate. --Ratulca / Shiva Today it popped while a Grand Marid was up! I've also noticed the two times I've seen it, it popped off one of the eastern marids. --Shanecf 14:24, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Just got through killing this guy again, alternating killing the two marids east of the pond (trying to find out which one was the Grand PH), for 18 hours since the previously reported ToD (Kujata). Only one of the Grand Marids ever popped during this time, so I'm not sure if that means anything at this point. Friend of mine parsed the fight, NM has about 15k hp. 0/2 now, so whoever has that good drop rate, please pass that along to me so I don't have to marathon camp this guy again lol. Lilithangel 08:13, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Popped off the two east of the pond. Easily solod with little effort as COR75 with Hermes Sandals. and 1/1 :D --Ash 08:35, November 21, 2009 (UTC) 0/9 with TH 3 and 4 every time grand marid is not the PH Currently 0/12. The gun is a lie! TH4 on most kills, a few with TH3, and only two without it. --Mytoy Finally got the gun, 1/14~ I added some stuff to the talk page of the gun. It's better than the current options for Quick Draw and Leaden Salute only in accuracy. The damage produced is roughly the same as the current options. --Mytoy Just camped this for a bit. Popped after 4 hrs and 20 min. it WAS off the eastern marids. grand marid popped on BOTH of the pops before him, we were fighting one when he popped. 1/4 -Tidusblitz * 75 THF/NIN was able to straight tank this with a 75 WHM/SCH and 75 COR/RNG. Tanked in Evasion gear, and put up shadows in Haste gear. COR only used Monk's Roll and Ninja Roll. WHM was highly skilled, and did not require Evoker's Roll. Always have 2 shadows up for Stampede. Seems highly resistant to enfeebles, as the WHM with capped enfeebling and a SCH sub would have his enfeebs resisted. Wizard's Roll was nice for this. Managed to solo Mahishasura as PUP/SCH. If you overload you won't stand a chance though. To do this you'd have to keep running while you let your BLM automaton cast nukes on it. (Deploy/Retrieve and keep running) -Moved from main page Duo'd with PUP/NIN and RDM/NIN. We had the person wanting it run in and TH4 it before we killed it. Kited to tower with zone to Whitegate and just ran around tower. Easier would be to kite to colibri camp tower in the western part of the map but would have to watch out for mob aggro. NM never touched me as PUP and I pretty much soloed it; the RDM threw a few nukes and DoT's on it each time I came around. JigglyJam 19:11, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Easily duo'd with MNK/NIN and WHM/BLM. Straight tanked with no problems at all. MNK had Black Belt, Usukane gote, and Enkidu's harness a long with capped Penancefor a nice Subtle Blow build . No drop. 00:25, May 29, 2010 (PST)-- Elder (Bismarck) Solable with ease by SCH75/NIN37 - Alacrity -> Cryohelix full time and occasionally nuked with Blizzard IV; /NIN worked well - Fight lasts ~ 35 min. Next time SCH/RDM to speed things up with Bio II. -- Athlone (Asura) Easy solo as PUP85, was subbed DNC but sub didn't really matter. Blm automaton. Pulled to bird camp tower and kited it around in circles for about 20 mins. Deploy while standing directly in front of the little bridge that leads up to the tower as the Marid rounds the corner; the Marid will make a wide path in front of the tower and your automaton will get away without a scratch. Circle and repeat. Currently 0/2. --IslingtonTheTaru 18:27, September 18, 2010 (UTC) *Just soloed this easily as SAM85/NIN42. I did this fight Weaponskill kiting. I opened with Sengi/Sekka Darkness and knocked it down to about 80%. Meditate while running, while meditate is down you can usually do a couple of run by's to get TP just make sure you have 2-3 shadows because of Double Attack and Stampede. Took 3 darkness Skillchains and 5 Gekko's to kill it. Fight lasted about 20min --User:Paynegarudafenrir 4:25, October 14,2010 (CST) Grand Marids There are multiple reports where the grand marid was up while mahishasura was up, please do not edit the main page to say that it is PH from the Grand Marid Has anyone had it link with Grand Marids? --Ix'Sindri 10:25, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Defence/Physical resistance Whoever added that comment in are you sure? If anything I'd say he has fairly low defence, or average for a Marid. Soloed him on BST/NIN, took ~50 mins and Colibri were hitting for 21-80 with up to 100+ crits. Easy solo, he never hit me once. And it could just be me not a often Marid soloer but he seems to have slightly higher Marid movement speed than normal. --Sakuraryong 17:31, January 20, 2010 (UTC) No enhanced movement, slightly higher damage resistance it would seem. --Ix'Sindri 17:23, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Widescan List *Grand Marid *Grand Marid *Marid *Marid *Marid *Marid *Colibri *Colibri *Colibri *Colibri *Marid *Marid <- Placeholder *Mahishasura JigglyJam 19:06, March 11, 2010 (UTC)